1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing resources in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for isolating frames as part of the process in allocating and reallocating resources in a data processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a data processing system, one or more operating systems will operate depending on the particular design. Many user data processing systems, such as home computers and workstations, use only a single operating system at any one time. Some systems, such as servers, may run multiple operating systems. For example, a server may run multiple instances of an operating system in which each instance provides a particular function. In either case, resources are allocated or partitioned within an operating system or between operating systems. Specifically, frames may be assigned or allocated to one or more logical domains within an operating system or between operating systems. Within an operating system, dividing memory into more than one logical domain is often desirable for purposes of scalability. For example, the ability to run multiple instances of page-replacement algorithms is desirable. Further, these instances are required to work on discrete pieces of memory. Thus, these instances may be run in different logical domains, by dividing the memory into several logical domains. A frame is a fixed block of data that is located in memory.
In maintaining or configuring a data processing system, it may be desirable to reallocate resources, such as processors, memory, and various devices. In the reallocation of memory, frames may be currently in use by a process. If a particular frame is in use and located in a portion of memory that is to be reallocated, that portion of memory cannot be reallocated until the frame is free. As a result, reallocation of resources is often difficult when one or more operating systems are currently executing on the data processing system. Often times, a reallocation of resources is configured with the reallocation taking place after rebooting or restarting the data processing system. Such a process takes time and interrupts services provided to users.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method, apparatus, and computer instructions for dynamically reallocating resources in a data processing system.
The present invention provides a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for managing frames. Frames intended for isolation are identified in which the frames include in-use frames and free frames. Reservation of free frames from the frames identified as intended for isolation is requested. Successfully reserved frames are moved to an isolation list. In-use frames are marked, and unisolated/unmarked frames are identified. Any free frames in the unisolated frames are moved to the isolation list. In-use frames in the unisolated frames are marked and reservation of the in-use frames in the unisolated frames is released.